


Come Here Often?

by LauraMett



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Texas, First Time, House Party, Keith is Lance’s First Time (it’s tender), Lance Vapes (yep), M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Was Gonna Do Chapters But I’m Lazy, Yes There’s Sex, longer read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMett/pseuds/LauraMett
Summary: “Shotgun with me. That’s the price for smoking my weed.” He demanded. Keith snorted, but Lance didn’t miss the small smile that pricked at the corner of his lips. “Fine, but in exchange- dance with me?”Lance felt his body freeze. This man, this beautiful man with a horrible mullet and weird cropped jacket, wanted to dance? With him? “Deal.” He replied, maybe a bit too eagerly.





	Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is written for one of the most influential and important people who’s ever come into my life- Nootalie. I’ll never forget the moment we bonded over Klance by our friend’s poolside, drunk and slightly buzzed at 1 am. You’ve taught me happiness I’ll never forget and even though you’re moving states away, I’ll remember every moment, laugh, and sad, gay experience we had. You mean the world to me, and I hope this messy excuse of a writing brings you a sliver of the happiness you bring me. Love you, Nootaloot :)  
> \- a depressed thOt  
> (oh, and happy birthday <3)

Lance’s ears were filled the sound of his hairdryer, the noise echoing throughout his small dorm bathroom as he fluffed through his hair. The time was no later than 8:00 p.m. and being the busybody he was, he’d made every excuse to stay occupied before his friend’s-older-brother’s party; it was the least he could do to keep his nerves at bay.  
Receiving a text only a few hours before, the last words Lance had expected to read under ‘Dumb Bitch Energy’ (otherwise known as Pidge), on his phone were ‘whats up thot. matts having a party so u should come bc i miss u whore.’  
Well, there were two reasons Lance wouldn’t let this offer pass him up; one being that he was a good friend, and the other being that maybe, just maybe, he could get his ass wrecked tonight. Ever since the first day at college, Lance was more than determined to find a guy and get some good old fashioned dick. Perhaps it’d been the hectic adjustment to college or his nerves always getting the better of him, but his to-do list hadn’t happened. Lance was getting more and more impatient for a hookup, so much so that Grindr was beginning to look like an option. Yet by some mystical, saving grace, Lance found himself receiving a wonderful invitation to a vast selection of potential dick appointments. So there he was, now flying out the door of his cramped dorm room, rushing down to his hand-me-down Camry, and hastily taking off to Pidge’s brother’s house, which he rented not too far off campus.  
Lance could feel his nerves beginning to set in; he anxiously tapped along against his steering wheel to whatever playlist he’d thrown on. His mind was currently elsewhere, on things more important like ‘How far back is my gag reflex again?’ ‘Where’d I put my lube? Under the pillow or in the drawer? Did I even take it out?’ ‘Is the weed still in my trunk? Because, God I’m in need.’ This wasn’t Lance’s first party, of course- he’d been to two, maybe three- but what made this night different was that he was bringing someone home. Or, perhaps going home with someone. Either way, his ass was getting mowed like grass tonight. He hoped Pidge wouldn’t mind him taking off earlier than planned, but by the time she’d hit her third blunt, she’d most likely be astro-planing it so hard she wouldn’t care.  
As he searched the street for the house address, Lance found it with some ease; it was hard to miss the large number of cars crowding the driveway and street. As he went to park in front of a rusted Ford pick up truck, he nearly hit a red motorcycle hogging the last parking space within decent walking distance. ‘For fuck’s sake, what kind of asshole parks like that,’ he grimaced to himself. There’d been plenty of smaller spaces for the bike, but no, it’s owner had to park it here.  
Lance continued further down, eventually parking and stepping out. He popped the trunk, thankful for the remaining three blunts he had in it. One went to Pidge for damage control and the other two... well, he’d keep those. After all, his nerves were more noticeable now than ever. Locking his car, he walked to the decently sized house, the music thumping from the other side of the door. As Lance pushed it open, the smell of alcohol, weed, and cigarettes washed over him. Pulling out his phone, he checked through his messages.  
Dumb Bitch Energy - 6 Min Ago  
‘hurry up slut, im upstairs when you get here.’  
Lance pushed past groups of teens and young adults as he climbed the stairs, knocking on Pidge’s door before she barked an “Unless you’re Lance, fuck off!” He took that as an invitation to come in, and was immediately greeted with low-hanging clouds of marijuana.  
“Aw, you started without me?” Lance pouted, his only response being a ‘shut up’ look from Pidge as she took a drag of her blunt. “Catch,” Lance smiled, tossing her the one from his trunk. She didn’t; Pidge simply watched it fall on her stomach before rummaging under her pillow for something, giving a half-assed, high, “No, you catch.” as she threw it to Lance. He, however, did catch it and paused to examine the metallic object before busting out into a fit of laughter.  
“You bitch,” he managed between giggles. “A Juul? Really?” He asked, holding up the thin device. Pidge gave somewhat of a shrug.  
“You choked on a cigarette the last time you tried one, but you said ‘I wanna smoke like that’,” she mocked mercilessly. “There you go. Enjoy your nicotine.”  
Lance shook his head before taking a questioning hit, followed by a choking fit that left Pidge cackling. When she’d gotten a hold of herself, she looked at him with red-stained eyes before stating, “Pussy. 8th graders can hit that better than you,” which only sent her into another fit of howling. Lance managed to breathe air into his lungs, scowling at her.  
“It burned, okay!” He retaliated before taking a smaller, more cautious drag. It went down smoother and he moved to take a seat on her bed. “So...” Lance began, looking at her with a glint of excitement in his eyes. “I think I’ll smoke with you and then... I might... be going to go look for a hoo-“  
“Don’t wanna hear it. I figured that would be your plan.” Pidge interrupted. He blushed a little, but Pidge began speaking again, her voice a bit more sincere. “I won’t hold you down. You can go enjoy the party just... be safe, okay? I don’t want you going home with the wrong person or anything.”  
Lance smiled at her remark, nodding his head. “Thanks,” he replied before she nudged him with her foot.  
“Now go,” Pidge stated. “Be your true, thot self.”  
Lance gave her a snort before standing up, waving a goodbye through the smoke filled room, and heading downstairs. The atmosphere was vastly different than Pidge’s quieter bedroom. Bodies crowded the halls, music thumped through Lance’s entire being, and the colorful lights that danced across the walls and ceiling were enough to make his head spin a little.  
He didn’t recognize many people, maybe a few here and there from a class, but overall the crowded setting was a bit much. He maneuvered to the kitchen, finding a bottle of liquid comfort: tequila. Otherwise known as his go-to. He poured a generous amount into a red cup before throwing it back, the familiar burn greeting him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before replenishing his cup and settling for a Sprite as his chaser. The shot-and-a-half had only served as a temporary distraction from the noise of the party, and Lance was beginning to regret leaving the comfort of Pidge’s room.  
However, the thought of finding a hot guy to relentlessly plow his ass settled in, and he decided he’d smoke first before returning to his mission. Locating the basement door, he gave it a tug to find it locked? Perhaps? Maybe Matt had taken the precaution of ‘let’s not have people fuck down here’. Lance gave it another pull to find it still unwilling to move. However, now the noise of the crowd mixing with his slight buzz was becoming a little too much; he was getting down here one way or another. Reaching his hand up to the top of the door frame, he started feeling around for a key when suddenly, the basement door opened inwards, sending him crashing into a broad chest.  
Luckily, he hadn’t spilled his drink onto the stranger, and Lance blinked a couple times before steadying himself.  
“Woah there, you okay?” The deeper voice asked.  
“Yeah, thanks, just- who the hell makes a basement door open inwa-“ Lance heard his voice trail off when he was met by a pair of steel grey eyes and silver hair. Oh. Oh. Now this, this might just work. He immediately threw on his suave, relaxed facade and a flirtatious smirk.  
“Thank the Lord you were here to catch me, it’s not so often angels like me fall from heave- woah, woah, hey!” Lance exclaimed as the man heaved a sigh and dropped him from his grasp. Lance stumbled a little on the stairs, letting go of his unopened Sprite to steady himself on the railing.  
“Yeah, I’m flattered,” the older male began with a disinterested tone, “but I’m looking for someone right now. Someone who happens to be my boyfriend. Take care,” he waved behind him, shutting the door.  
Lance was left alone, the music pounding outside the quiet basement. He sighed, his confidence somewhat shattered as he moped down the stairs.  
Picking up his Sprite, he took in the sight of the spacious, clean room. It was vacant of people, and he decided he’d smoke right here. On the nice, leather couch where he could relax in peace. Where he could forget about the embarrassing encounter with the silver-haired stranger.  
Lance lay with his feet kicked up on the couch, lighter sparking to ignite the blunt resting between his lips. Maybe he wasn’t having any luck because of his sense of fashion? Grey shirt with blue jeans, how boring for a party. Or maybe he just wasn’t cut out for this romance stuff.  
Lance took a long drag to quiet his thoughts, the familiar burn settling in his throat. He exhaled, taking constant hits in an attempt to distract himself. It wasn’t until he heard the distant click of a door come from the opposite side of the basement and a “Shiro?” that Lance was brought back to reality.  
He sat up, the male’s voice alerting his attention. As he blew out the smoke of his blunt, his blue eyes settled upon a figure slightly bigger than his own. The man had long dark hair, wore some stupid, cropped leather jacket, and were those skinny jeans or leggings? Lance was, above all else, drawn to the violet eyes of the stranger. He wanted to make some sort of clever pick up line, maybe make a remark about how that dumb leather jacket would look better on his floor, but all Lance managed was, “Hey. Come here often?”  
The strangers face went blank for a moment before raising a dark eyebrow.  
“No? I’m sorta lost and in case you didn’t know, this isn’t my house. I came with a friend.” He replied, his voice hiding a hint of confusion.  
Lance cleared his throat, not sure what to reply with other than an “Oh.” before hitting his half-smoked blunt. He blew the smoke out, expecting to see the beautiful stranger gone by the time the clouds cleared, but there he was. Still standing there, almost... was he staring at him?  
“Um... want one?” Lance asked stupidly, holding out the last blunt. All of his confidence had pretty much left him, and at this point, Lance was looking at one of the most gorgeous men he’d ever seen. Was he going to let himself fuck this up? No way in hell. The only thing getting fucked tonight was him.  
“So you hand out blunts for free?” The stranger replied, taking a seat next to Lance. “That isn’t a sound business tactic.”  
Lance scoffed at his remark. “So you pass up free blunts? That’s what isn’t a sound business tactic.”  
The man’s hand brushed Lance’s as he plucked the unlit blunt from him.  
“Who said anything about passing it up.” He replied, lighting it before Lance could manage a response.  
Who was this guy anyway? Some idiot who got lost in a basement, criticized a man handing him a free blunt, and then settled down next to him and smoked it? What luck. This guy, out of all the guys here, is the one Lance ends up next to.  
“So mullet, how the fuck do you get lost in a basement?” Lance asked between drags of his blunt.  
“Firstly, it’s Keith. Secondly, I came to piss and then lost my friend. I wasn’t so much as lost, just... confused.”  
Keith... What a stupid name.  
“Lance.” He introduced. ”I still think-“ Lance was about to add a snarky remark, when he caught sight of what may have been the most stunning display he’d ever seen. Keith was letting out a steady, cloudy stream of smoke. His jawline was noticeable, even in the faint lighting, and the side profile Lance was taking in made him look even better (if that was possible?). Lance’s eyes lingered a little too long and the silence became noticeable enough for Keith to shoot him a questioning look.  
“What?” The man asked.  
Well,’ Lance thought to himself, ‘it’s now or never…. Even if his fashion choice isn’t ideal.’ Lance took a deep breath, discarding his blunt into the now empty, red cup.  
“Shotgun with me. That’s the price for smoking my weed.” He demanded.  
Keith snorted, but Lance didn’t miss the small smile that pricked at the corner of his lips.  
“Fine, but in exchange- dance with me?”  
Lance felt his body freeze. This man, this beautiful man with a horrible mullet and weird cropped jacket, wanted to dance? With him? Even though that didn’t seem like a fair trade, hence shotgunning being the payment, he wasn’t going to pass this up.  
“Deal.” He replied, maybe a bit too eagerly.  
Lance could see Keith’s smirk gently form on his lips before he took another drag. The brunette prepared himself for what was to come next, shifting his position so he could more easily reach Keith’s mouth. It wasn’t until the other’s hand found his neck, burying in his hair gently, that Lance felt truly high. Although, this wasn’t any type of buzz from the tequila or weightless sensation from the weed; something in his chest was tightening and bursting all at the same time. As Keith’s nose bumped against his, the man’s violet eyes shutting nearly all the way, Lance felt as though his skin was on fire. His blush burned a bright red as Keith exhaled and he inhaled, causing Lance to thank God for the dimly lit basement.  
Part of him wanted to seal the distance between them, kiss Keith right then and there, but he wouldn’t rush this. After all, they hardly knew each other and things were finally going decently for Lance. He could feel the hesitation in Keith’s touch as the man pulled away, almost like he was reluctant to let go of Lance. Although, it wasn’t much longer until they were face-to-face again, lips merely centimeters apart with smoke traveling between them.  
This time, Lance could almost see a faint blush rest on Keith’s pale features, but he couldn’t be sure. Was he enjoying this as much as Lance? His question was practically answered as he felt Keith snake an arm around him to pull Lance closer. Their legs bumped, Lance’s ending up going around Keith’s waist, half-sitting in his lap.  
“Is this alright?” Keith asked softly, and for one reason or another, those words sent goosebumps across Lance’s skin.  
“Yeah,” he replied breathlessly before inhaling another stream of smoke.  
Lance fumbled awkwardly with his hands, not sure where to rest them. He settled on Keith’s arms, but yet when the other leaned in again, Lance slowly slid them up the man’s biceps and wow, okay, he’s muscular. Lance could feel every detail through the thin leather, the thought causing his breath to hitch slightly.  
As his hands reached Keith’s face, one cupping his cheek and the other burying in his surprisingly soft hair, he heard the man let out a content sigh. Lance’s hands rested there as Keith finished off the blunt, tossing it into the cup as well. They stayed like that for a moment, Keith’s hands gently running through and playing with Lance’s hair, and Lance’s mirroring his actions. Something about this moment just felt… right.  
“Dance with me?” Keith asked, his voice hushed.  
Lance was brought back to reality, the music upstairs seeping into the basement.  
“Help me up and you have yourself a deal.” The brunette replied, a smirk resting on his tan features.  
Keith slowly untangled himself from Lance’s warm hold, helping him to his feet. His body pressed against Keith’s momentarily before the violet-eyed man was leading him up the stairs. As Lance opened the door, he was once again greeted by the rush of the crowd. However, with Keith’s hands on his waist steadying him as he walked, it no longer felt suffocating. He felt safer.  
Squeezing passed drunken bodies and groups of buzzing teens, Keith and Lance settled on a somewhat enclosed area where they could move more freely.  
Keith’s hands had remained on Lance’s hips, and now they’d slowly begun pulling him in, his back bumping against the other’s chest. Tipping his head to admire Keith, Lance hooked his arm around the back of Keith’s neck. His hand wandered a moment before burying in the dark, raven hair.  
There was a comfortable silence between the two and the air was warm with a nervous excitement. Lance’s high was nothing compared to the feelings Keith was causing; the fireworks across his skin, the tightening in his chest, and the spinning of his head. Okay, maybe he could credit a little of that to the weed. He was sure of one thing, though- Keith made him feel alive. Like every part of him was on fire.  
The man gently guided Lance’s hips, his touch cautious and almost experimental, like he was afraid of scaring the brunette off. Lance circled them to the beat of the music, refusing to let his rhythm falter as Keith rested his head on his shoulder. The moment almost felt intimate, and Lance knew Keith was watching him move, knew he was gazing down at the low hanging denim which clung to his skin. He wanted to say something and break the silence- maybe ask if Keith was enjoying this- but the other beat him to it.  
The soft “That feels good, Lance,” against his ear nearly sent Lance into cardiac arrest. His cheeks flushed and hips ground harder against Keith, earning a pleased “Mm,” from the taller male. Keith’s fingertips gently pressed into the soft skin of Lance’s hips, and by accident (yet Lance wasn’t going to complain), his lips grazed Keith’s neck. Keith let out a shaky breath, and Lance- rather than freeze in anxious terror- pressed another kiss against his skin. This time it was meaningful and caused both parties to falter their rhythm a bit. Lance sucked and nipped at the skin before pulling back to see an array of purplish marks. His cheeks flushed, looking up to meet Keith’s amethyst irises.  
“That feel good, too?” Lance asked, his voice slightly shaky with nerves.  
Before he could process what was happening, Keith flipped him around and crashed his lips against Lance’s own. It took a moment for Lance to really process what was happening but oh God he wasn’t going to question it now. He was kissing this beautiful stranger and that was more than okay.  
Lance could feel Keith hook his fingers through his belt loops, feel Keith press against him, half-hard and anxious. Keith’s tongue brushed across his as Lance desperately rutted against him, looking for any kind of friction.  
“We should,” Keith began through sloppy, eager kisses, “go back to my place.”  
Lance nodded frantically, clutching onto Keith’s shoulders. “Yeah, yeah, just… how are we gonna drive?” He asked breathlessly, missing the feeling of Keith’s lips against his own.  
Keith sighed, having been so focused on Lance that he overlooked that part. His hands gently found the brunette’s, intertwining them. “We could walk?” Keith offered softly, his voice barely audible over the echoing music. “My apartment’s only 7 minutes or so from here, but I can always find Shiro if you’d rather drive.”  
Lance took a moment to think over the offer. On one hand, he was a little higher than he’d expected to be and slightly drunk, but on the other hand… he was about to get fucked by this blissfully hot man in front of him. Maybe walking to Keith’s place would be good; they could get to know each other more, Lance could sober up a little to ensure he’d remember this night, and if nothing else, at least he’d get to go somewhere with Keith other than this stuffy house.  
“Yeah,” Lance nodded, causing Keith to focus in on his words. “Let’s walk.”

The two exited the cramped home, Lance sighing as the fresh air hit him. Keith had made sure to grab a water bottle on the way out, offering it to the brunette.  
“Thanks,” Lance smiled, drinking it graciously. He was mindful to leave enough for Keith, handing it to him. “So… do you do this often? Take home strangers from parties?” Lance asked, half joking, half curious.  
Keith shook his head as he finished off the water, bringing the bottle down to reveal a smile. “No,” he laughed softly, the sound causing Lance’s entire being to light up. “What about you? Do you leave with strangers often?” Keith jabbed playfully, earning a scoff from Lance.  
“I don’t… this is actually my first time. I’ve never been with a guy before? Um, not that I’m just being curious, I know I’m bi...” He explained quietly, to which Keith’s expression softened.  
“Oh,” the raven-haired man replied.  
Lance felt stupid for admitting that; what if Keith thought he was some inexperienced joke? What if he didn’t want to go home with Lance anymore? Had he killed the mood? Lance was about to speak up, when he suddenly felt a hand brush his.  
Looking down, he saw Keith slowly intertwining their fingers, before gazing up to meet his eyes.  
“Are you sure you want me to be your first, then?” Keith asked, his voice yielding a hint of sympathy. “I just don’t want to ruin anything for you.”  
Lance was taken aback by Keith’s words, managing to shake his head. “Of course I’m fine with it, otherwise I wouldn’t be going home with you!” He stated, the mix of alcohol and weed beginning to make his head spin a little.  
Lance stumbled, tripping over his own feet as Keith caught him.  
“Maybe this isn’t a good idea…” Keith murmured, steadying Lance.  
The brunette slumped against his chest, sighing softly. “Could… Could you just give me a chance?” He pleaded. “I’m sorry, it’s just, I’m really into you, and you’re hot as fuck… Not to mention you’re probably eight levels out of my league and I just- I don’t want to ruin this.” Lance ranted. “But… if you really don’t want to do this, then I’ll just go back…” He added softly, afraid of pressuring Keith into something he’d regret later.  
He looked up to find Keith’s expression appearing taken aback. “I’m out of your league?” He laughed.  
Lance hesitated, confused, before letting Keith continue.  
“Lance, how’d you think it felt when I walked out to find some gorgeous stranger smoking on a couch, inviting me to join him? God, I thought someone slipped me hallucinogens or something.”  
Lance felt his heart pound at the other’s words; Keith thought he was gorgeous? He was genuinely in to him? Of course Keith had been somewhat attracted to him if he was inviting him over, but this meant he wasn’t some meaningless, quick fuck.  
Lance ran a hand through his hazelnut hair, nodding slowly. “Um, wow, well thanks,” he replied dumbly, causing them both to chuckle a little. “Come on,” Lance tugged Keith along gently, “you were taking me home, right?”  
Keith flashed Lance a sincere smile, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. “Confidence looks good on you,” the taller male grinned, slipping a cigarette between his lips.  
Lance blushed a little, his eyes traveling to the pack as Keith offered him one.  
“Oh, thanks, but I’m covered,” he replied, not wishing to choke on a cigarette and make a fool of himself. Keith nodded as he lit his own, Lance fumbling in his jean pocket for his Juul. He brought it to his lips, about to take an inhale when he heard an “Okay, wait- what?” come from his right. He looked to Keith, who was gazing back at him with sheer confusion and amusement. Lance paused to take a drag before replying.  
“What is it?...” He asked cautiously.  
Keith held his cigarette in his right hand, laughter bubbling out of him.  
“What?” Lance repeated, confused about why Keith suddenly found him so amusing.  
“Fucking Christ… I can’t believe I’m taking home a vape  
dude.” Keith managed between chuckles.  
Lance’s face lit up bright red. “Well excuse me, mullet! I prefer the sleek comfort of my Juul!” He replied, which only sent Keith into more spells of laughter.  
Lance pouted, pulling his hand away from Keith’s and folding his arms.  
“Oh, God, please tell me you aren’t in high school.” Keith managed after collecting himself.  
“What?! Jesus, no, I’m a freshman! I’m nearly 19!” Lance stated defensively.  
Keith shook his head, a smile still resting on his features. “Juul kid… When I get your number, that’s what your name’s gonna be.” He teased.  
Lance sighed, blushing softly at the fact Keith wanted his number.  
“Sorry I prefer mango over the taste of cigarettes.” Lance stated sarcastically, still pouting.  
Keith flicked ash off his burning cigarette, glancing at Lance.  
“Let me try it.” Keith stated, earning a raised eyebrow from Lance.  
“Why? Weren’t you just bashing it?”  
The raven-haired man just shrugged, the offer still lingering.  
“I’ll shotgun it with you.” Lance replied.  
Keith’s expression seemed to read he liked this idea and the two paused their steps. Lance took a deep inhale, holding it in his lungs as he closed the distance between him and Keith. He parted his lips, gently grazing the other’s as he exhaled. Keith inhaled before slowly blowing the smoke downward, neither of them moving from their position.  
“Not bad,” the other murmured and before Lance could reply, Keith’s mouth was gently pressing against his.  
He could taste the cigarette on Keith’s tongue, slowly pushing against it with his own. Lance was the first to break the kiss in need of air, met with a smirking Keith.  
“Guess you don’t mind the taste of cigarettes too much,” he remarked, taking Lance’s hand and pulling him along.  
“I-“ Lance tried to fathom a reply, but his words were lost in Keith’s “We’re here.” as they approached a tall apartment building.  
Lance inhaled a shaky breath as he looked towards the building’s entrance, his grip on Keith’s hand tightening a little.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” The other asked softly. “Really, Lance, it’s not too late. Anytime you need to stop we can.”  
Lance shook his head, waving away Keith’s worries. “I’m alright. And besides, I trust you,” he reassured him.  
Keith smiled, leading Lance up to his apartment. He unlocked the door, never letting go of Lance’s hand, which the brunette silently thanked him for. He wasn’t necessarily scared, more so just anxious of messing things up. Switching on a dim light over the TV, Keith turned to Lance once the two had kicked off their shoes. Lance was sure his uncertainty was readable, but Keith’s gentle hand brushing up to cup his cheek washed away most of his nerves. He let out a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding in, and slowly stepped forward into Keith’s space. Eyes searching the other’s expression, Lance’s fingertips gently combed through Keith’s hair. He looked so calm and collected, but was he nervous, too?  
What are you thinking about?” Lance asked softly, his brows furrowing a little.  
“About how I want to kiss you.” Keith replied, his voice hushed but firm.  
Faltering slightly, Lance could feel his cheeks heat up as he leaned in slowly. His action was met with Keith’s lips, the man kissing him slowly as his hands burrowed in Lance’s hair. Lance pressed his body against Keith’s, reveling in the way he kissed him. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before; aside from the occasional flustered kiss he’d shared with girls in the past, this felt passionate, real, longing. Lance let out a whine as Keith pushed his tongue against his own. He felt like he was melting, like he was putty in Keith’s hands.  
“Bedroom.” Keith mumbled between increasingly needier kisses and Lance had no reason to argue.  
He let Keith hastily lead him to one of the doors down the hall, shutting it behind them before pushing Lance back onto the bed.  
“Are you still alright?” He asked softly as he nestled between Lance’s legs.  
Lance nodded, smiling a little. “More than alright,” he replied lowly as he pulled Keith up for another kiss.  
Lance hurriedly tried working off Keith’s jacket, and with a little help from Keith himself, the mass of leather was discarded along with Lance’s shirt. Keith’s lips gently trailed along Lance’s jawline, dipping down to kiss at his neck. The foreign feeling caused his legs to hook loosely around Keith’s waist, his heartbeat racing with anticipation. Lance’s hands found Keith’s hair and gripped it tightly as Keith bit down on his tan skin. He hardly even recognized his own voice as he spoke, feeling himself whisper something along the lines of “Keith, please.”  
“Please what?” Came Keith’s response, his violet eyes meeting Lance’s blurred gaze.  
“Anything, do whatever you want, I don’t care- just please, I need more,” he pleaded as he rolled his hips up to meet Keith’s. He was sure Keith could feel him through his jeans, because he sure as hell could feel Keith and that thought was driving him mad. He made a desperate attempt to tug down the restraining clothing around his waist, and Keith’s hands were there next to his, helping him.  
With the assistance from Keith, both their jeans and the other’s shirt met the pile of clothes on the floor. Lance paused a moment, falling back against the sheets to admire Keith. The man lay halfway pressed against Lance, propping himself up with his arms. His chest hovered over Lance’s, the city lights streaming through the window and illuminating his pale skin. Lance slowly brought his hands to meet Keith’s arms, tracing upwards over the muscles as Keith’s hand brushed against his cheek in a soothing motion. He kissed Lance’s forehead before switching on the bedside lamp, rummaging in the drawer for something. Lance swallowed hard as he watched a packet of condoms and bottle of lube fall onto the side table, baffled that he’d gotten this far without ruining things.  
Keith must’ve sensed something from Lance, because the next moment, his hands were back to gently caressing him, asking if he was alright. All of Keith’s question were answered with nods and “I promise, I’m okay.” Lance smiled softly at him, taking in the beautiful display.  
“I’m happy you’re my first.” He added.  
Keith’s face lit up a little, his eyes meeting Lance’s. “So you’ve never done anything? Even with girls?” He asked quietly, earning a shake of his head from Lance.  
“Not really… I mean there was this time in senior year when I got a handjob but it kind of sucked.” Lance admitted, causing Keith to laugh softly. The sound sent fireworks erupting in Lance’s chest, to which he acted upon by pressing a kiss to Keith’s jaw. “You could always change that for me, though,” he added lowly, teasingly rutting up against Keith.  
The other’s laughter was swallowed up by a quiet moan as Lance canted his hips harder this time. Keith’s hands roamed down Lance’s chest, causing goosebumps to prick at his skin. The other traced along the waistline of his boxers as he pressed his tongue into the brunette’s mouth, earning a muffled moan from Lance. He had never expected that Keith would make him feel this good, or be this incredible at sex. Tossing Lance’s boxers aside, Keith took him into his hand, gently thumbing pre-cum across his tip. Lance didn’t know whether it was the fact he wasn’t sober, he was currently being touched by the hottest man alive, or if it was because it’d been so long since he’d felt like this (maybe this even being his first time), but whatever it was, it made the moment intoxicating.  
He roughly bucked his hips up, earning a soft “Easy,” from Keith. The pace the other was moving at was painfully slow for Lance, who was desperate and eager for more.  
“Keith, faster, please,” He begged, Keith’s other hand holding his hips steady. Lance squirmed against his firm grasp, wanting to feel something stronger. Not to mention he felt bad for making Keith sit there and do all the work. When Keith ignored Lance’s pleas, biting down on his tan shoulder rather than pick up his pace, Lance took it upon himself to return the favor. Reaching down, he slid his hand across Keith’s abdomen and under his waistband. His heart was pounding so loud he wouldn’t be surprised if Keith could hear it. However, from Keith’s reaction, he seemed a little preoccupied. As Lance ran his hand along Keith’s dick, he felt the other’s rhythm falter, his teeth biting down a little harder against Lance’s neck. Knowing he was the reason Keith’s breathing picked up caused Lance’s face to redden, jerking up into his hand desperately.  
“Can I fuck you?” Keith rasped, his forehead pressed against Lance’s. If Keith was trying to give him heart failure, it was damn close to working.  
“I thought you’d never ask,” Lance managed breathlessly, a small smirk resting on his features. Kissing Lance graciously, Keith reached out his hand, fumbling around on the bedside table for the lube. As soon as he obtained the bottle, he was moving to settle between Lance’s thighs. The loss of Keith’s warmth drew a whine from his lips, his thighs trying to close out of instinct.  
“I got you,” Keith murmured, gently kissing across Lance’s hips. The violet-eyed man looked up at him, pupils dilated with small hints of lust. The sight caused Lance to decide that if he died right here, right now, he’d be more than happy to have Keith between his legs as the last thing he saw.  
“Have you tried fingering yourself before?” The other asked, his voice so quiet Lance nearly missed it.  
He processed the question for a moment before nodding, “Yeah. Um, maybe like three times? It never felt like what the internet said it should so I got discouraged...”  
Keith cracked a smile, biting his lip softly. “How about we give it a try, and if you don’t like it, you can top me, okay?” He offered, the reassurance in his voice soothing Lance’s worries. Not to mention the thought of him sticking his dick in Keith sounded great but that was for another time. Or possibly later tonight. Keith nudged his thighs a little wider apart, uncapping the bottle of lube and squeezing out a generous amount onto his right hand. The touch of Keith’s fingertip against Lance’s entrance was cold, causing him to shiver and tense up.  
“Hey, hey, relax,” Keith murmured, gently pressing a kiss against Lance’s inner thigh. “I’ve got you- we’ll start slow.”  
“Alright,” Lance replied softly, Keith’s left hand intertwining with his own. Keith wasn’t lying, he took things so slow it was nearly unbearable. He eased his finger into Lance, only sliding up to the first knuckle. It didn’t feel too bad, just a little foreign. There was no burn or pain and Lance relaxed completely as Keith began sinking in a bit further. When he felt the palm of Keith’s hand brush against his skin, he let out a small sigh. It felt decently good, nothing incredible, but at least there was no discomfort. Lance’s legs twitched a little as he felt the pad of Keith’s middle finger brush over his hole, gripping onto the other’s hand a little tighter as he pushed in. A soft, airy moan escaped his lips, the odd feeling of being slightly stretched sending mixed signals to his brain.  
Keith took it slow as he moved his two fingers in and out, the feeling gaining more familiarity to Lance’s body. It wasn’t until Keith slid in his ring finger in that Lance clamped down on him, shuddering a little at the sting.  
“Lance, try to relax. Do you need to stop?” Keith asked, worry detectable in his voice. “No, no!” Lance replied, shaking his head as he swallowed back a moan. “It’s okay, it just- it feels weird.”  
There was a small pause from Keith before Lance let out a shout of surprise as he licked up his dick, gently sucking at the tip. “Would it help if I do this?” He asked quietly before trailing a line of kisses along Lance’s length. The brunette bit his lip to stifle back noises, the sheer unexpectedness of it causing his words to falter.  
“Yeah, uh, wow, that helps a lot-“ Lance replied, his sentence becoming swallowed up with a moan. Keith’s fingers worked gently inside him, his mouth around Lance playing as a wonderful distraction from the slight burn. He bucked his hips up into Keith’s mouth, causing him to gag a little. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry!” Lance cried, attempting to sit up in order to comfort Keith. Upon moving himself, he arched his hips down into Keith’s fingers, resulting in a cry of pleasure to erupt from his lungs.  
“Lance! Are you oka-“  
“Hit that spot again!” He demanded, propping himself up on his elbows and panting slightly. Keith froze for a second, before turning back to his work and following Lance’s demand. He curled his fingers, hitting the same spot as last time. The sheer feeling had Lance almost seeing stars, his legs hooking around Keith’s waist.  
“Oh,” Keith murmured, his pupils full blown, staring at his own hand inside Lance. He hit the spot again, then once more.  
“W-wait,” Lance mumbled, afraid he’d climax too soon. “That feels great but I’m not coming until you fuck me.” His hand grabbed Keith’s wrist, causing the raven-haired man to gaze at him.  
“You’re sure you’re ready?” Keith asked softly, his hand slowly pulling out while the other brushed through Lance’s hair. The brunette swallowed down a whine at the sudden emptiness, nodding as he pressed his lips to Keith’s. “I promise.”  
Keith reached for one of the foil packets laying on the nightstand, taking it into his hand and fumbling a little before tearing it open.  
“So… you asked me if I’ve done this before,” Lance spoke softly, taking the condom from Keith’s hold. “Have you?” He rolled the material onto Keith’s dick, locking eyes with the other as he watched his breath catch in his chest.  
“Yeah,” the man nodded, running a hand through his hair, “but um, Lance- the condom’s on inside out.”  
Lance paused, his cheeks heating up. “O-oh, my bad,” he apologized, struggling to take it off. “Lemme just grab a new one... sorry.” ‘Way to go, Lance. Just ask if he’s a virgin then whip a condom onto his dick the wrong way. Perfect combination,’ he scolded himself, his embarrassment obvious in the way he fumbled with the condom wrapper. Sighing, he held it out to Keith. “Here, just- you can do it. My virgin ass is just gonna fuck it up again.” Keith snorted at Lance’s remark, a hint of adoration and amusement in his amethyst eyes.  
“I’ll teach you,” he smiled, taking Lance’s hand in his own after opening the condom. “Just place it this way then roll it down-“ As Lance’s hand pushed the latex across his dick, Keith bit his lip softly to muffle a groan. “Yeah, like that,” he nodded, still holding that beautiful, sweet smile. “Good job.”  
Lance smiled, his confidence rebuilding. Laying down on the bed, he lifted his legs slightly, knees hovering above his chest. “Tell me what you wanna do to me.” He stated softly, eyes focused in on Keith’s expression. The man’s reaction appeared a bit surprised, almost baffled. Had that not been the right thing to say? He’d seen it in porn and other areas like that before but maybe it wasn’t something people normally said? Before he had more time to overthink, Lance felt his legs being pushed back against his torso. He was thankful he was flexible- Keith was nearly bending him in half as he hooked Lance’s legs over his broad, pale shoulders. Keith’s expression looked different, more sultry.  
“I want to make you scream again. I want you to claw my back as I fuck you into the mattress. I want you to think of me every time you get off. I want to leave you dazed and happy and have this night be the only thing on your mind for weeks.” Keith stated, his eyes gazing into Lance’s as he gently pressed his tip against the brunette’s entrance.  
Lance couldn’t even fathom the words he’d just heard. They were playing over and over in his mind as he rocked his hips down desperately against the other. “Then do it, Keith.” He demanded, having no idea where the hell that came from- but would he question it? No. Keith slowly pressed into Lance, his hips moving cautiously as the brunette tipped his head back and let out a shaky “Fuck!”. Lance was careful not to tense up- they’d just rebuilt the lust-driven energy between them and he refused to ruin this moment with a stupid mistake.  
“Give me more, I can take it.” Lance pleaded softly as Keith’s hips slowed even more with caution. Only the tip of him was inside, but the stretch was more noticeable this time around. It stung, however now that Lance knew there was an indescribable pleasure Keith could bring out, he didn’t mind it. Not that he had before- the thought of making Keith climax from fucking him was a powerful enough thought in itself.  
“Lance, I know you’re eager, but I don’t want your first time being the worst experience ever,” Keith whispered, his voice holding bits of concern mixed with restraint. “Let me take care of you.” The man’s lips found his neck, kissing over the purplish love bites he’d left earlier. His hips moved slowly, sinking deeper into Lance which caused the brunette to leave red nail marks down Keith’s back. Lance inhaled a shaky breath; the new sensation of being filled was causing his head to spin. It was hard to concentrate on relaxing as Keith continued to push into him, and he knew Keith noticed by the slowing of his hips. The worry that he’d ruined the moment washed over Lance- despite his efforts, he’d still managed to fuck up. He laid there, waiting for Keith to suggest they end this.  
“Ride me,” came Keith’s voice. Lance’s eyes went wide, pausing to rethink Keith’s words.  
“Sorry, what?” The brunette managed. Keith pulled out, the empty feeling causing Lance to whine. He didn’t have much time to process it, however, as Keith flipped the two over and guided Lance to his lap.  
“Ride me; you can be control of how fast we go. Plus, it’ll help you enjoy it more.” Keith repeated, his hands resting on Lance’s hips. The sight of Keith laying under him caused Lance to nod in agreement; there was absolutely no way he was passing this up, even if he was unsure of how to go about this. “I’ll guide you, okay? Just focus on making yourself feel good.” Keith added softly and Lance could practically feel his heart stutter. “Alright,” he nodded, feeling Keith position himself.  
Lance slowly let his hips drop, sinking down with caution. From under him, he heard Keith let out a quiet groan, and he looked up to see his head tipped back and eyes focused on Lance. The feeling of Keith filling him up was far less foreign this time and it felt genuinely good. He let out a breathy moan as he sunk all the way down, swallowing hard as he tried steadying himself.  
“Holy fuck, Keith,” Lance mumbled as his eyes fell shut, his hands resting on the man’s chest.  
“You feel okay?” Keith whispered, the restraint in his voice obvious as his hand rested on Lance’s cheek. The brunette nodded eagerly, nuzzling against him before letting his ocean eyes fall back on Keith’s face.  
“More than okay,” he smirked as he slowly moved his hips. A jolt of pleasure coursed through him as he unintentionally ground his prostate against Keith. “Keith! Jesus, I-“ he clawed lightly at Keith’s chest, the other’s hands moving to his hips.  
“Right there, huh?” Came Keith’s voice, causing Lance’s hazy eyes to focus in on him.  
Before he could process what was happening, Lance felt his hips being lifted and then dropped, accompanied with the overwhelming feeling of Keith hitting that spot. A shaky moan escaped his lips and the soft words of ‘Just relax, I’ll do the work for you,’ flooded his ears.  
Lance could tell Keith was concentrated on making him feel as good as possible, from the way he watched for Lance’s reactions to the steady, head-clouding pace he moved his hips at. The focused, blissful expression on Keith’s face was utterly breathtaking and Lance couldn’t help but lean down and capture his lips in a heated kiss. Keith’s rhythm faltered only for a moment, but at this angle he could fuck up into Lance rather than move his hips and that’s exactly what he did.  
Lance had to refrain from screaming, he didn’t want to wake the neighbors or cause Keith to go deaf, but every part of his body shook at the new sensation. But as Keith’s slower rhythm continued, he decided fuck caution, fuck taking things slow, and that he wanted Keith to fuck him- roughly, he might add.  
Matching his hips with Keith’s pace, Lance broke the kiss and sat up. His palms rested on the other’s shoulders, gazing down at him with cloudy eyes.  
“You’re going to fuck me as hard as you can. Make me scream, just like you said,” he stated boldly.  
Something sparked inside Keith as Lance spoke, his hands roughly gripping onto the brunette’s hips before sending them crashing down onto his torso. Lance let out a loud cry, his legs beginning to shake from the sensation.  
He could hear Keith’s soft moans, his praises and swears, causing him to bite back a grin.  
He did that; he made the calm, collected Keith let loose a little and fuck him needily. However, Lance’s power trip didn’t last long as he felt Keith slam his hips down harder again, causing his whole body to convulse a little. “Oh my God,” he panted, tipping his head back. “Keith, I- I think I’m close.”  
“Yeah, me too,” Keith managed, his voice shaky and filled with want.  
Lance jolted a little as Keith’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock, jerking it to match the rhythm of his hips. It was all too much- the merciless pounding, the warmth of Keith’s hand, the little sounds that escaped the other’s lips- and he came harder than he’d ever had before. It was like this climax drove through his entire body. His head spun, clouds of white bursting behind his eyes as he screamed out Keith’s name.  
The sight sent Keith over the edge. Lance could feel the other fuck him through his own climax, Keith’s legs and hips stuttering a little. As they came off their highs and caught their breath, Lance felt Keith slip out of him. He wanted to whine at the loss of being filled, but he bit back the sound, looking down at Keith instead.  
“Holy fuck, Lance… what was that?” He whispered, tossing the condom into the trash before pushing aside his dark bangs.  
“I’m not sure,” Lance replied slowly, laughing a little. “You just looked hot and- and I got impatient!”  
Keith chuckled in return, cleaning them up before pulling Lance against his chest. “Well, how was it?” The raven-haired man asked softly.  
Lance smiled at him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Exhilarating, breathtaking, a bit tiring but I guess that’s to be expected,” he joked, earning a soft laugh from Keith. “But really… it was amazing.”  
Keith smiled back, holding the brunette close. “I’m glad. You were pretty amazing, too. Even if you did use ‘Come here often?’ as a pick up line.”  
Lance huffed, rolling his eyes playfully. “Whatever- I know you like me anyway.”  
“Yeah, I do,” Keith replied earnestly, earning a soft blush from Lance. “Now get some sleep- we’ve still got to walk back and get our cars tomorrow.”

 

Lance awoke in Keith’s arms, a bit confused at where he was first. When the memories of last night came flooding back, he felt his cheeks flush a little before smiling at the thought. He slid from Keith’s hold, sitting up and wincing at the pain in his lower back. Nothing a shower couldn’t fix, though. He hoped the other wouldn’t mind him using it, but looking slightly hungover and wrecked was not a good first-sober-impression.  
When Keith awoke, he noticed the warmth of Lance gone, sitting up in confusion and rubbing his eyes. The sound of the shower running and absence of clothes on the ground pointed to where he was, and Keith got dressed himself. He made coffee for them, standing in the kitchen and waiting for Lance to return. As he heard the front door open, his heart was sent into a bit of a panic as he looked up to see Shiro.  
“Hey… man…” He greeted lamely, earning an eyebrow raise from the other. “Hey. Why’s the shower running?” Shiro asked before noticing the marks on Keith’s neck. “Oh my God, did you-“  
“We’re not talking about this.” Keith stated, shaking his head. It was a few minutes later until Lance stepped out of the bathroom, thankfully fully dressed. He was about to walk back to Keith’s room when he noticed him in the kitchen next to- oh fuck. He hit on that guy last night, didn’t he?  
“You?” Shiro exclaimed, a bit surprised.  
“You know each other?” Keith asked, cocking an eyebrow. Shiro said nothing, just shaking his head and laughing a little as Lance stood frozen with embarrassment.  
“It’s nothing,” Shiro replied, heading to his room. Keith still looked a bit confused before giving Lance a warm smile that caused his heart to melt.  
“Ready to go get our cars?”  
The walk back to Pidge’s was mostly quiet- Lance felt a little awkward and Keith was mainly a silent person. However, somewhere along the line they’d interlocked hands, and Lance was happy for that. As they approached that stupid red motorcycle that had blocked Lance’s spot yesterday, Keith turned to him.  
“This is me,” he smiled.  
Lance gasped, looking at Keith. “So you’re the asshole who took this parking spot!” He exclaimed, earning a look of surprise from Keith.  
“Sorry…?” He replied slowly. “Look, just- here,” the man handed Lance his phone, earning a look of confusion. “Give me your number. I’ll take you out on a date next week to make up for it?”  
Lance fumbled with the phone, feeling a bit flustered as he entered in the number. They gave each other one last goodbye, and Lance watched Keith ride off before returning to his car. Sitting down in the front seat, he reached for his keys before hearing his phone chime with a text.  
(XXX) XXX-XXXX  
‘Come here often?’


End file.
